Memoirs of a Ninja
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: Request for 'LightBlueLightning'. Rioichi Cooper, master thief, ninja, and sushi chef, meets his match with his competitor, noodle chef Kasumi. But, when he tries to tell her his feelings for her, she brushes him off and becomes angry. During his pursuit of the young chef, Rioichi will discover why she denies him and that she is hiding a dirty little secret from him.
1. Chapter 1: The Noodle House

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_And here's the start of a Rioichi story! A request from 'LightBlueLightning' for a Rioichi story, so, here it is! I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's only chapter one and the rest of the story will be longer, I promise. Granted, this was requested a while back, so I'm sorry for the delay in starting this, but it's started! :D Anyway, please read, review, and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

Memoirs of a Ninja

Chapter 1: The Noodle House

Northern Japan, 1339

"Arigatou," the young squirrel thanked me as I handed her the plate of sushi. I bowed my head to the child, smiling as I did so while I watched her trot to her mother, who wrapped an arm around her small shoulders.

"You are very welcome, child. I do hope that I will see you again." the mother turned to me with a small smile on her face, nodding her head as she escorted her child from the restaurant. I followed behind them, ready to shut and lock the front doors to my sushi house once they started to stroll down the streets of the village. It was dark outside and late in the evening, a sign that I should close for the night. Placing my paws on the front doors of my restaurant, and home, I looked to the dark sky, inhaling the cool, moist air of the town I lived in. The bright stars and moon twinkled against the black sky, illuminating the village, casting long, dark shadows everywhere; the perfect conditions for a master thief and ninja. Letting the wind blow through my fur, I decided that this would be the opportune night to go on a little shopping spree, the ninja way, of course. Stepping back, I closed the doors, letting the hinges squeak loudly as I did so before sliding a plank of wood down to lock the doors. I squatted down to the mat in front of the door, lifting the corner and pulling out my cane from underneath. It was my most prized possession and the key to my thievery. I looked over the can, running a paw down it before spinning it over my head and placing it in its holder on my back. Returning the mat to its original position, I stood and stretched, ready go out and see what there was to steal.

I climbed the stairs to the upper level of the restaurant, the section I used for living in, and made my way to a back window. I quickly climbed out the window, making my way to the roof of the building. I crouched on the roof and surveyed my surrounding, curious to see where would be a good place to start stealing. There weren't many rich villagers here, mainly middle-class families who lived to serve the emperor and the shogun, the military leaders. But, there were a few in the village, mainly palace guards, who carried hefty amounts of coins in their back pockets. Standing once again, I pulled my hood over my head and got ready to leap down and find a guard to relieve him of his heavy burden of coined money, when my stomach rumbled. I placed a hand over my noisy abdomen, remembering that I hadn't eaten anything today. I would need food in order to go on a heist. I briefly considered returning to my restaurant and make sushi, but in all honest I didn't feel like cooking and I was quite tired of eating sushi. Since there were only two decent restaurants in the village, mine being one of them, I knew which one I would eat at…the noodle house.

I jumped from the roof to another ahead of me. I scurried across the rooftops, making my way to the other side of town towards the noodle house. As I sprinted towards the building, I knew that it would be a bit of a tricky situation. Because there were only the two restaurants in the village, competition between my sushi house and the noodle house was steep. The owner of the noodle shop was always competing with me for business, but always fell short in coin totals at the end of the month. So, I knew that going to the restaurant for dinner would be on the tricky side, but I couldn't resist; the owner was such a talented chef…with looks to match. I leapt to the ground, landing on my feet silently as I stuck to the nighttime shadows made by the buildings. I slid into a thick shadow created by the building sitting in front of the noodle house, keeping my cover until the rest of the customers had left.

The moments trickled by slowly as the guests left one by one, each smiling and waving goodbye before leaving. I moved my head to get a better look at the door, trying to see the own that had come to the entrance of the noodle shop. I smiled when I finally saw her standing in the threshold of the building, a soft paw touching the wood of the frame as she used the other to wave goodbye to the final customer. Kasumi Bandicoot, in my own eyes, was beautiful. She was small in stature and size, giving her a look of soft, gentle innocence. Her hair, which was normally wrapped in a tight bun on the top on her head, was as back as parchment ink, yet was as soft as Chinese silk. She was always dressed for business, adorned in beautifully made kimono's with soft, floral prints and obi's of gentle, solid colors. She walked with grace and finesse, spoke softly, and was usually a gentle person to be around. Unless you managed to make her angry or I was in her presence, that is. Kasumi had a temper on her, one that would make her blood boil and her skin hot to the touch. I didn't mind that she had a temper because it showed to me that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind like most women in the village…but I was concerned for my personally safety if I ever angered her when she was within an arms reach of her noodle knives. She was often ranting to me about how I always stole her customers and hurt her financially. But I knew other wise, however. Not only was Kasumi a talented chef, but was a thief as well. Like I have, Kasumi reigned from a family of thieves and she was no exception even with a trustworthy business to take care of.

Kasumi was perfect…almost. The one thing that angered me about Kasumi was the way she reacted towards me at times. It was no secret, to her or me, that I loved her and would do anything for her. I showed this to her, quite often as a matter of fact, but every time I would try to show her these feelings, she would shake her head, brush off what I said and would either change the subject of our conversation or simply walk away. As a ninja, I tried not to wear my emotions on my sleeve and make myself vulnerable to enemies, but there was something about her that made me a soft dumpling full of feelings. Something that pulled me to her and made me want to hold her to me, but she refused to even acknowledge how I felt about her. I shook my thoughts from my mind, not realizing how long I had been standing there, staring at the doorway. The lights had dimmed a bit inside and she was about to close her noodle house. Not only did I want to visit the raccoon before I robbed the guards of their coins…but I needed food. I stepped from the shadows and to the front doors of the noodle house. I walked inside silently, shutting the doors quietly behind me before walking to the counter. Kasumi stood over a pot of steaming liquid, her back to the door and to me. It looked as if she was closed for the night, but was fixing her own plate of food. Seeing that this would be a great opportunity to surprise her, I walked up behind her, peering over her shoulder.

"Chicken and beef dumplings, quite different from your legendary noodles, Kasumi-san." I whispered into her ear. She let out a shriek of surprise, the dumpling dough falling from her paws and onto the floor below. She whipped around, growling loudly when her gaze met mine. She grabbed a butcher knife from the counter behind her and swiftly slammed it forward, pinning the sleeve of my shirt to a chopping block behind me. Her face was close to mine, the smell of cherry blossoms and chicken broth coming from her, and a low, frustrated growl coming from her throat. I smiled, chuckling nervously at the female, wondering why I had decided to startle her when her knives were right beside her.


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Porcelain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Here's chapter 2! It's a bit longer than the first chapter, but I do plan on making the next ones longer, I promise :P. So, I hope that this is what you had in mind, 'LightBlueLightning' and I hope that you and anyone else will read, review, and let me know what you think and how this story is going! Thanks!_

Chapter 2: Shattered Porcelain

Northern Japan, 1339

"I told you, Rioichi-san, to not sneak into my restaurant." Kasumi's fingertip pressed against my nose as she kept her other paw on the handle of her knife.

"It's not sneaking in, Kasumi, if the doors are open." Giving another soft growl, she snatched the knife from my sleeve and the cutting board underneath. I inspected the small hole in my sleeve and smiled at the flustered chef, who turned to her pot, a paw on her hip while the other stirred.

"The doors might have been open, but you still snuck in," she turned her head towards me, a half smile on her lips, "Can I assume that you're here for a reason?" I nodded, making my way to the opposite side of the counter and sitting where a customer would sit.

"A bowl of your noodles, of course." She raised and eyebrow, but being the type to never turn down a customer, she took the single, hand-written menu from the counter and handed it to me. I put up my paw in protest, shaking my head in the process.

"Surprise me, Kasumi-san." She put the menu on the counter and grabbed a large wad of dough from the pot, placing it on the chopping block she had pinned me to. Her chopping block was to the left of me and directly across from where I sat, so I could watch her as she cooked. She dusted both the board and dough with flour before kneading it down so it was large and flat on the board.

"You do realize that you still own me for your last visit." She cocked a playful eyebrow in my direction and a smile formed on her lips as she grabbed her butcher knife. I nodded in her direction, matching her smile, "And I trust that I will actually be paid for this meal, Rioichi Cooper?" at times, I would intentionally leave without paying her for the meal. I didn't do this to hurt her business, but as a reminder that I would return for another meal.

"Only if you promise to join me for dinner, Kasumi, for it would be an honor to dine with a fair lady such as yourself." She paused, looking to the dough and her fingers before turning silently to the pot behind her. I removed my hood and crossed my legs on the mat underneath me, waiting for a response. But, just as I knew, she said nothing and kept her attention on the food in front of her.

"Do you ever grow tired of noodles and dumplings, Kasumi-san?" she glanced to me, forming meat filled dumplings as she spoke.

"At times, but they're better than nothing." She piled another filled dumpling to the side, waiting until all were filled before dropping them in the water to cook.

"You need a change," she turned to me briefly, a curious look on her face as she continued to make the dumplings, "My restaurant is always welcoming if you ever wish to stop by." She pinched the final dumpling shut and placed it with the others before turning to me.

"Sushi?" I nodded as she dropped a dumpling in the water, "For a noodle maker?" she dropped the dumplings into the boiling water one by one, her gaze staying on mine.

"It would be a great change for you, Kasumi, I greatly encourage you stop by. I will not charge you a single coin for anything you may eat." She gave a soft smile and stirred the dumplings in the pot. I frowned and my ears drooped when she said nothing. She turned her back to me, the clatter of porcelain followed soon afterward as she turned with a plate in her paws, two cups and a small pitcher in the center. She placed the plate in front of me, pouring the liquid from the pitcher into the small cups.

"Tea," was the only thing she muttered as she handed me one of the cups before returning to the stove. I sipped at the cool tea in the cup, watching Kasumi take the cooked noodles from the pot and into bowls. It didn't take long for noodles to cook, but since we weren't talking, it seemed longer. She poured ladlefuls of hot broth over the dumplings before placing a bowl in front of me and a second across from where I sat, next to the second cup of tea. I found myself smiling as Kasumi sat quietly in front of me, pulling two bundles of utensils from her kimono sleeves.

She looked to me, waiting for me to start eating and see if I approved or not of her cooking. I unrolled the bundle of chopsticks and a noodle spoon and took the chopsticks in my fingers. She had placed about ten dumplings in each bowl, each filled, almost to the point of bursting, with what smelled like seasoned chicken and beef. She watched me intently as I picked up a dumpling and bit it in half. I swallowed, couching soon afterwards, feeling the burning of hot chili peppers and assorted spices. I smiled at Kasumi, still coughing as I did so, telling her that the food was delicious…even if it was a bit spicy. Kasumi gave an excited giggle, picking up a dumpling with her own chopsticks.

"You did ask for a surprise, Rioichi-san." After rinsing the spicy dumpling down tea, I looked to the female, returning her laugh.

"Yes, I did." We ate in silence, but did exchange smiles every once in a while.

"How is your restaurant, Rioichi?" Kasumi surprised me by starting a conversation, looking up to me with a kind smile.

"Very good. Customers are coming regularly and coins are flowing like the river." She nodded slowly, looking to her bowl once again.

"Then how is business, Kasumi-san?" she sighed, shaking her head as she ate another dumpling.

"Slow, very, very slow." Her smile had faded and she returned her attention to her meal

"Do not worry, Kasumi," I smiled at the chef, "Your luck will turn around, I promise you. Business is like a tide; customers come and go, much like the way the moon pushes and pulls the water. But you must remember…high tide will always return." She smiled, the first time she'd smiled at my compliments in a long time. It wasn't until we both reached for the tea when the feel of the room became tense. My fingers brushed the top of hers, making her pull away quickly, folding her paws in her lap. I looked to her and gripped the tea, pouring us both a glass.

"Do forgive me, Rioichi-san, I'm just…" she stopped, shaking her head before quickly changing the subject, "Have you seen the tiger that's been around recently?" she continued eating from her bowl.

"A few times, but not for long periods of time." She nodded, picking at her food with her chopsticks, "Has he come here?" she shook her head, eating her last dumping in the process.

"Sumimasen." She excused herself, standing and walking around from the counter. I continued eating and watched as she closed the doors to her restaurant.

"You're closing? This early in the evening?" Kasumi usually stayed open much later than my restaurant, mainly for those who worked hard labor in the evenings.

"I have another engagement this evening." I placed down my chopsticks, finishing my meal, and I turned to Kasumi.

"May I say something, Kasumi?" she nodded, a paw still on the door, "Please do not take this as offensive, but if you would stay open, Kasumi-san, and then your business would not be suffering." Her head whipped in my direction, a glare and a snarl forming on her face.

"If I would stay open?" she repeated, "I stay open until the early hours of the morning, Rioichi Cooper! My business isn't suffering because of how I manage my hours. _You_ are the one who steals all my business! Your restaurant takes three quarters of the villagers here and the ones who do come can barely afford my food! I have dropped my prices to keep my business afloat while you flaunt yours openly! You swim in income and then steal to go along with it! I barely scrape up enough money with this shop and steal also, but I'm struggling to keep food on my plate at night and candles in my home for light and heat!" the restaurant was eerily silent once she was done yelling.

"Kasumi-san, I did not mean to upset you," I stood, holding my paws up to her, trying to get the temperamental raccoon to calm down, "I am simply trying to help you." Despite my attempts to calm her down, that sentence set her off even more.

"Help me? _Help_ me! I don't need your help, Cooper, because you don't seem to understand my situation. Stealing and this restaurant don't give me enough funds to be as successful as you!" she reached behind her, picking up one of her porcelain cups that she used for decoration. I ducked, shielding my face from the porcelain, as she hurled the cup in my direction. The cup shattered against the stove behind me, the pink chips falling to the floor. She regained her composure, straightening out her kimono before placing her paw back on the door.

"I've had to find other means of income." Her voice softened, her rant was finally over.

"What other means of income?" she stayed silent, pushing the door open with a composed face and a quiet voice.

"Go." She said quietly, her voice barely audible. I felt bad for her, realizing that my restaurant was the cause of this scuffle. I would need a way to make this up to her, if she would ever speak to me again.

"Kasumi-san." I walked next to her, placing a paw on her cheek in the process. She pulled her face back, swatting my paw from her cheek as well.

"Go." She said firmly, opening the door wider so I would leave. I stepped outside, turning and placing a paw on the door and looking back at her.

"I will make this right, Kasumi-san," I placed my fingers under her chin and spoke softly to her, "I give you my word as a ninja." I leaned in, kissing her lips softly and quickly. She flared up in anger again briefly, shoving my paw away.

"I don't want to see you in my restaurant again, Rioichi Cooper." She slammed the door in my face, leaving me in the cool night again alone. She door jiggled a bit, telling me that she had leaned against it.

"Goodnight, Kasumi-san." I whispered softly to the noodle chef on the opposite side of the door. I slid my paw down the face of the door, feeling the painted, weathered wood before darting away from the noodle shop and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: White Persian

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Here's chapter 3! I would have posted this yesterday, but I was distracted by finishing a novel I'd been reading for the past week. (Which I ended up crying at the end of; I know…I'm a dork :P) But, now that I've finished reading it I was able to finish this up and post it! So, I hope that this chapter is enjoyable and please, read, review and let me know what you think! Thanks! _

Chapter 3: The White Persian

Northern Japan, 1339

A week had passed since I'd last talked to Kasumi and our situation was still rather tense and I honestly couldn't blame her. I wasn't aware of her struggling business and feel rather bad that I had gloated about my own successful one in her own restaurant. Everything she had said was true, however. Most of the villagers here came to my restaurant to eat, most of the selling and buying came from my business, and the fact that I was also a master thief only added to the wealth I accumulated. Kasumi was a very talented chef and thief, but I just had the upper hand in the situation. And unfortunately, because of this, she was suffering financially and I knew I was to blame. I had decided to visit her tonight, to try and patch up our already rocky…friendship? Whatever it was that we had, I would wait until she was about to close her noodle house before seeing her. If she happened to get another fit of rage, I didn't want any of her customers to see and only completely sink her business.

I ducked behind the counter in my sushi house, opening the chest that held all the coins from the week's profit. I took a small, burlap sack from my pockets and counted through my coins, putting a day's worth of profit into the bag and closing it tightly before tucking it securely behind my belt. After closing and locking the chest I pulled my hood over my head and retrieved my cane from underneath the mat at the front of the restaurant. I snuck out of my front door, blending into the shadows of the evening, and made my way to Kasumi's noodle house. It was the perfect night to go stealing; it was dark, quiet, and most people were in their homes by this time of night. After I stopped by her restaurant I was going to go stealing again before calling it a night.

After pressing my back against the wall of the building across the street from her business and waited. For the first time in a long, long time she had a busy restaurant. I seated myself on a crate next to the building, waiting for her shop to empty and I could go in. I watched people go in and out for a good hour, each leaving with smiles and full bellies. Sitting on the crate, I allowed my mind to wander about Kasumi's situation. She was acting…strange…lately, but I couldn't quite put a finger on what she was doing. Yes, she was still running her restaurant, yes, she was still thieving in her free time, but she had also mentioned that she found other means of an income. For a week I'd been trying to figure out what she was doing to make more money, but I couldn't figure it out. There was nothing in the village that I could fathom she could do other than what she already did. Japanese customs forbade women from doing hard labor, so there was honestly nothing that she could be doing. She was closing early every night, business normally trickling out when the sun set and she disappeared until her shop opened when the sun rose. She was acting differently this past week and when I had asked her about it, she refused to answer me.

After a few hours of sitting, her shop finally emptied and I could enter. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the doors to the noodle shop open and stepped inside. Kasumi was at the counter, her back to the door, cleaning up after her customers. I watched as she glanced to a pot of boiling water, dropping chopsticks, bowls, and cooking utensils into the water, cleaning them. She hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned her small kitchen, wiping down the counters and stirring the pot of boiling utensils. I stepped to the counter, staying silent, waiting until she turned around on her own accord. After a while she took the hot utensils from the water and started drying them on a cloth, placing the dried ones in their proper spot. She worked quickly and quietly, the only sound coming from her was her humming, yet she moved with grace and elegance like dragonfly darting across a pond. She still hadn't turned around by the time she'd taken the pot of used water and waddled with it to the back of the restaurant, dumping the water in the back alley. I continued to stand there silently as she returned with the empty pot under her arms, glancing to water that had spilled onto her sleeves. It wasn't until she replaced the pot on the stove that she finally turned and met my gaze. Her humming stopped as her eyes locked on mine, the only sounds were from the chickens and crickets trotting around outside.

"I have closed for the evening, Rioichi. And I do remember telling you that I didn't want you here anymore." I bowed my head, more in shame than a greeting, and sighed deeply at her words.

"I know, Kasumi-san, I know. I wanted to apologize to you…for what I said to you earlier this week." She nodded, leaning her back against the stove and picking up a sharpening stone and her knife, barely looking at me.

"Go on," she grumbled quietly as she started to run a knife up and down on the stone, sharpening the blade.

"I _did_ want to help you, Kasumi, but I didn't want to upset you. I do not want to see you or your business suffer. I consider you one of my dearest friends and the best competition someone could have."

"The best competition?" she glared at me, signaling to me I had said something wrong, "I'm your _only_ competition, Rioichi! And apparently not a very good one at that! Considering what you make in a _day_ I barely scrape up in a _week_." I sighed again, removing my hood as I did so.

"You were busy today, Kasumi. People must enjoy your food if you were so busy." Her eyes narrowed, shooting me a glare before speaking.

"I also noticed that you were closed today, Rioichi. I don't need your pity, Cooper." I lowered my gaze, knowing that this was true. I didn't close out of pity for her; it was me simply trying to help her.

"Then allow me to make it up to you." I held out my paw to her, motioning to one of hers with my head. She furred her eyebrows at me, not able to figure out what I was getting at.

"Your paw, Kasumi-san, please." She placed her knife down, slowly handing her paw to me. I slowly slid my fingers down her slender paw, turning it so her palm faced upwards, and I held her fingertips with mine.

"What are you doing?" she whispered and I reached into my belt. I glanced to her, nodding once in her direction before pulling out the burlap sack of coins I'd taken from my restaurant. I placed it softly in her paws before speaking.

"I know that this will not mend your feelings, but it will help you in other ways." I closed her fingers around the bag before pushing her paw back to her. She was taken back, staring at the bag in before bouncing it a bit.

"How much is this?" her voice was barely audible and her actions were slow.

"A day's worth of coins at my sushi shop." She pushed the bag back to me, shaking her head as she did so.

"I don't take handouts, Rioi-" I silenced her by refusing the bag that was trying to be handed back to me.

"Then think of it as the payment for my last two meals I haven't paid for and a generous tip for being waited on and given to honor to dine with a hostess such as yourself."

"Thank you, Rioichi-san." I smiled, bowing my head to the noodle chef, "I'll give this back to you somehow."

"Don't. I consider this payment for the meals I'd eaten without paying and for future meals…if you would allow me back in for dinner, of course." She smiled, placing the bag of coins down on the counter in front of her before walking around it. I tensed briefly, feeling her arms wrap around my torso in a tight hug.

"You'll still have to pay for your meals Rioichi-san." I chuckled, pressing my cheek to her head and hugged her back. Her voice was muffled against my shirt as she spoke and the smell of cherry blossoms was strong in my nose.

"I have every intention to," I kissed the top of her head before she pulled away at the sound of a tapping at her front door.

"Sumimasen." She said as she excused herself by walking around me, hurrying to the door and opening it silently. I looked at the now open door, seeing a young female at the door.

"Hello, Miwako." Kasumi said as she met the white Persian, who was on the opposite side of the door, and invited her inside the noodle house.

"Konnichiwa, Kasumi-san," the cat purred happily as she pulled Kasumi into a tight hug after entering, "I came to stop by so I could pay you. Ma-" Kasumi quickly shushed the Persian, placing a slender finger against her lips and cocked her head to the side and to the back. Miwako glanced up from Kasumi, her gaze locking onto mine before a smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she looked back to Kasumi.

"I see," the cat purred quietly before continuing her message, "She wanted you to be paid a day early. You will be busy tomorrow, after all, and she wanted to be sure you were paid before…" her voice became silent, pulling her face to Kasumi's ear so she could finish her conversation. Kasumi placed her finger over her lips, looking a bit surprised, and glanced to Miwako, her eyes wide.

"Tomorrow?" Kasumi looked to the cat, a combination of surprise and fear on her face. The cat smiled, pacing her paws on Kasumi's face and patting her cheeks gently.

"Don't worry, Kasumi-san, you'll be fine." Miwako reassured the raccoon before reaching into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a burlap sack of coins, handing it to Kasumi.

"Sayonara, Kasumi-san," the cat called out as she turned for Kasumi, heading for the exit, "and guest." She spoke to me, turning to face me with a large smile on her snout. Kasumi closed the doors behind the white Persian, sighing deeply as she did so. I was baffled at who the Persian cat was, who Kasumi's new employer was, why she was given an early payment, and most importantly…what she was doing. I gently grabbed Kasumi's paw as she walked by me, staring into her eyes, saying nothing for a while.

"What are you doing, Kasumi?" she said nothing, looking to her feet for a while before finally meeting my gaze again.

"I told you, Rioichi-san," she said softly, "I've had to find other means of income, but it does not concern you, Rioichi." She tugged her paw away, walking back behind her counter to place the coins I'd given to her and the coins Miwako had just handed her in her kimono sleeves.

"But what is it? There aren't any jobs you can do, Kasumi." She huffed, glancing up to me, her lips forming a straight line.

"It doesn't concern you, Cooper." I nodded, decided to keep my mouth shut. There were many signs when Kasumi was getting angry…and her using my last name was certainly one of them.

"Alright, I won't ask. But just promise me that you will stay safe, Kasumi-san." She nodded slowly in what I assumed was an agreement, "I'm pulling off a heist tonight…you are free to join me if you wish. It would be a great honor if you would." She sighed, shaking her head softly.

"I would love to accept your invitation, Rioichi, but I have a previous engagement." I nodded before bowing my head to the chef before bidding her goodnight. She did the same and stayed behind the counter as I made my way to the doors. I stepped outside, glancing back inside before leaving.

"Are you sure you cannot come?" she gave a sad smile shaking her head as she did so, "Then goodnight, Kasumi-san." She waved was I closed the door behind me. I inhaled deeply, taking in the smells of the night and looking around the village. I pulled my hood over my head and removed my cane from behind me before climbing my way to the top of the noodle house. I looked around again once I was on the roof, looking for the guards. I finally spotted two of the board guards trotting down the street and in a hurry by the looks at it. I glanced to see where they were going and rolled my eyes once I figured it out. I followed the guards and knew that they would meet others once they reached their destination. Tonight seemed like a simple job, steal from the local guards while they indulged themselves at the local geisha house.


	4. Chapter 4: The Geisha House

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_I know it's a bit short, but…it's just short. :P. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon as well, but until then here's chapter 4! Anyway, please read, review, and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks! _

Chapter 4: The Geisha House

Northern Japan, 1339

Whoops and hollers came from the inside of the geisha house and it was apparent that many guards were enjoying the entertainment. I personally never liked geisha houses; women exploiting themselves for money, the attention of men, or out of sheer boredom, but I do suppose that a person should choose their own fates. I shook my head of these thoughts as I climbed to the roof of the geisha house and opened the latch to the skylight once I reach the top. After the hatch was open, the shouts of the boards became louder and giggles of geisha's became audible as well. I slowly eased my way in, trying not to catch the attention of a guard or geisha girl, and closed the roof hatch after me. I climbed my way to the ground slowly, trying to stay in the shadows, which became difficult in the lantern light and the bright pink everything of the geisha house. When I feet touched the floor I backed against the wall, keeping out of the way of dancing ladies and excited guards.

The stage was full of makeup wearing young ladies dressed in kimonos, dancing with fans with the silk from their dresses swaying and large smiles on their faces. Each one had at least three different boars drooling over them; whistling, reaching up to try to grab at them, or just plain trying to get on stage. Other women were walking around the geisha house, trays of sake in small cups being balanced on their paws as they tried to weave through the swarm of men. The geisha house was normally full, but I haven't seen it this full in a while…which made me wonder why it was so crowded. I shook my thoughts again, knowing I had to focus on my task before I blew my cover or the girls stopped dancing. It was always best to rob the guards when they were being entertained my dancing geishas…considering their awareness was horribly low when their eyes were fixed on the swaying arms and hips of a geisha.

I slide my cane in and out of the pockets of the guards with ease, stealing the coins and other trinkets from them. The lust filled guards didn't notice me stealing them blind, they were blinded themselves by the geisha women dancing on stage in front of them. As I inched closer to the stage, I could smell the strong odor of perfume and assorted flowers…iris flowers, wisteria, bellflowers, autumn leaves, plum and cherry blossoms. The strong scent of cherry blossoms made me stop in my tracks, hidden under the shadow of the stage, and think about Kasumi. She always smelled of sweet, fresh cherry blossoms and I had the brief thought that she was here. But, I shook the thought from my head and realized how absurd it was. Kasumi was still at her restaurant, closing the shop down and cleaning up from the day's mess. I glanced to the women on the stage, trying to show myself that Kasumi wasn't here. And I was right, out of the twenty women on stage, the thirteen that I couldn't see weren't my Kasumi-san. However, I did see Miwako, the white Persian who was friends with Kasumi. Why was Kasumi associating with a geisha? She had more self respect than to exploit her body like a true geisha did. I slid away from the stage and back behind the row of boar guards. They were still excited, but many were seated again, telling me that the dance was almost over.

I ducked into a shadow, keeping an eye on the stage when Madame Geisha stepped out onto the stage once the dancers stopped. The large rhino had a wide smile on her face with her arms stretched out wide to the crowd. The men clapped as the geisha's bowed, filing off the stage and standing at the front near the men and they allowed Madame Geisha speak.

"Gentlemen," she cooed to the guards, "I would like to give you many thanks to each and every one of you for showing gratitude to our lovely geisha women!" the men whooped, hollered, and clapped again, "Now that their dance is over for the night, I want you to meet our lovely maiko's." she motioned with her arms to the back of the room. A line of younger women strolled into the room, each standing next to a geisha. A maiko was a geisha-in-training and these women were not yet allowed to entertain clients of the geisha house.

"Now there is something special about them, gentlemen," Madame Geisha smiled, winking to the men who game excited murmurs in their seats, "They will soon go through mizuage." The men whooped again, clapping loudly and whistling at the women. Mizuage was a ritual that would make them geisha's. In order for a maiko to become geisha, she had to sell her virginity to a client at the geisha house. I shook my head at the thought of what these women had to do and started backing up so I could leave. I'd already picked the pockets of most of the guards, with the exception of the ones in the very front, and was yawning regularly. Well, I started to leave until a particular face caught my attention.

"It can't be…" I whispered to myself. I decided to stay, wanting to figure out the identity of this particular maiko. I watched the women, tuning out what Madame Geisha said and simply tried to see if my suspicions were true.

I didn't know how long I'd been standing there, but it was apparently a lengthily amount of time. By the time my attention snapped from the young female to everything else, the geisha's and maiko's were walking from the room in a single line. They were heading back to the back of the geisha house, but I still hadn't completely identified the woman. And if she was who I was afraid she was…I _needed_ to be sure of who she was. I snuck around the guards who were now fixed on the dancing Madame Geisha. They were walking out in a pattern, geisha, maiko, geisha, and maiko. As they formed a line, I searched for the maiko I'd been looking at. I finally found her at the very end of the line, the last woman walking to the back. I waited for the line of dancers to pass me before I darted down the hall behind them; the last one keeping my attention. The corridor they walked down was darker and there were more private room; rooms that would make a young girl a geisha. I crept behind the final maiko, keeping my eyes on her as we finally made out way out of sight. I waited until she had passed a hallway that would lead to another branch of the geisha house before I snuck up behind her, grabbing her by the back of her kimono and clamping a paw over her mouth. She screamed against my paw as I pulled her with me down the hallway, trying to fight as best as she could. I slide a paper screen door open with my foot, pulling the two of us both inside before sliding the door shut. I pulled the young female to where the moonlight poured in through the window, for the room was dark, so I could see her face. I turned her around, firmly gripping her wrists as I tried to look through her makeup.

"Let go of me you dirty, sleazy, drooling…Rioichi?" her face turned from one of fear and concern to anger, "Rioichi!" she tried to pull away, but I kept a hard, tight grip, to where my knuckles were white, on her wrists; almost fearing that I would leave a bruise on her delicate skin and small wrists. I shook my head as I looked to the woman, not wanting to believe that she was here in the moonlight of the geisha house, that she was a _geisha_, dancing for and entertaining lust driven men for money.

"No…no," I looked into her face and into her eyes, felt her small frame pressed to mine and knew her sudden anger better than anyone; seeing all of those things combined with the sweet, sweet smell of cherry blossoms and chicken both and I knew it was her, "…Kasumi?


	5. Chapter 5: An Unsettling Scent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Finally, chapter 5! I do want to apologize for the huge delay; I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to write recently. But, I do finally have it posted and here it is! And I know it's a tad short, but I didn't have much planned for this anyway. Anyway, please read, review, and let me know what you think. Thanks!_

Chapter 5: An Unsettling Scent

Northern Japan, 1339

"Let go, Rioichi," Kasumi grumbled as she tried to pull away from my grasp. I held onto her firmly, looking into her makeup covered eyes, trying to figure out where it all went wrong. She was fully dressed in geisha attire, the makeup, the hair…everything. I held onto her wrists tightly, keeping her from pulling away from me and storming off.

"You're hurting me, Rioichi! Let go!" she gave another tug at my grasp and I allowed her to slip through. Kasumi looked away from me, gently rubbing her wrists, which would surely be bruised by morning, and muttering to herself.

"Kasumi," I gripped her chin and pulled her face so I could look at her in her eyes, "why? Kasumi, why would you become a geisha?" her eyes went to the floor as she smacked my hand from her chin. She was embarrassed, and angry, and just confused on what to say. She clenched her eyes shut, keeping tears from streaming down and smearing her makeup, still refusing to look me in the eye.

"Kasumi-san," I whispered softly as I stepped to her, placing my paws just on her jaw line. I could feel her tense at my touch and by the look on her face; she wanted to run, "Is this what you mean when you said you needed more income than just your restaurant?"

"You need to leave." she said softly as she swatted my paws away again, "You need to leave Rioichi. I don't need to discuss anything with you. My business is none of yours or any of your concern." She opened her eyes, glaring at me from underneath a small wall of possible tears. Her point was blunt and her tone was angry. Why she was angry with me, I wasn't sure of. But I had the feeling it was a defense for her.

"Do not expect me to leave after learning this, Kasumi. Do you know the dangers of working in a geisha house? You could be robbed, killed, and not to mention the number of pigs gawking after you and practically begging you-"

"Leave!" she shouted, cutting me off from my sentence, "I don't want to hear anymore from you; just leave!" I stood there, simply watching Kasumi as her falsely pointed anger fumed. We stood there, speechless for long moments, daring to see who would break the silence between us. And Kasumi was the one to break the silence. She shook her head, storming off and making her way to the door with a growl. She slid the door open forcefully, almost ripping the rice paper screen. She stormed off to the right down the hall of the back rooms of the geisha house. I darted behind her, wanting to catch her before she was noticed and an incident occurred.

"Kasumi-san!" I called after the raccoon as she gracefully, yet quickly, rounded a corner. She ignored me, telling me off with a flick of her wrist. I followed behind her, trying to grab to the back of her kimono so I could talk with her.

She would simply swat my paws away and growl at me. She exited the geisha house through the back and started to trot down the streets. I couldn't understand why she was so angry with this or why she was running away. I didn't want to scold her for doing so, not yet at lease, I just wanted answers from her. I chased after her, trying to catch up with the raccoon and get an answer from her. After we'd gotten half way to her noodle shop, my paws latched onto her waist as I spun her around, pressing her form to mine as I looked her in her eyes.

"I just wish to speak with you, Kasumi." My thumbs moved back and forth on her waist, a small and silly attempt to calm her down.

"Let go of me!" she hissed as she beat my paws from her hips, "Don't you touch me!" she glared at me briefly, showing off her anger before storming away again. I sighed, stopping briefly to groan at her stubbornness before following after her again.

By the time I had finally caught up to her, she had locked herself in her noodle house. I walked up to the front door of her restaurant, placed my paws on the door, and called to her through the crack between the two doors.

"Kasumi-san!" I called to her through her restaurant door, "Kasumi-san you have to listen to me! I don't want to embarrass you, I simply want to understand why!" I pressed my forehead to her door and tried to listen to her from the other side. I could hear her slamming things around inside as she stomped towards the back of the building. I couldn't understand, or fully at least, why she had gotten so angry. I was expecting her to feel embarrassed…not angry! I needed to talk to her about this, but she refused to speak with me. Deep down, I think she was embarrassed about this. I think she was afraid to admit that she was a maiko and would eventually become a geisha. I think she was afraid of finding someone who wouldn't approve.

"Rioichi!" I heard Kasumi's voice from above me. I looked up, seeing that she was peering out of the window from her upper story.

"Kasumi, please just listen to me for a short moment!" I pleaded to raccoon for her to listen to me and let me inside.

"You listen to me, Cooper!" she shouted angrily from her perch, "Don't come near my noodle house again! And don't come near me at the geisha house!" she slammed the windows to her home shut, keeping me outside with multiple questions still buzzing around my head.

Sliding my hand off of Kasumi's restaurant door, I shook my head, sighing as I realized that now wasn't the time for talking to her about this. I would wait until she calmed down and she would be willing to explain why she had become a geisha. A geisha! Out of all the possibilities in the village that she could do to make money; selling other menu items at her noodle house, making other home products such as candles and silks for robes…_anything_ other than turning to the life of a geisha! In the stillness of the night I strolled to my restaurant and home quietly. Instead of heading towards the rooftops or staying with the shadows like a ninja normally did, I removed my hood, put my cane behind me, and strolled down the streets of the village. I walked slowly, looking over the small village as thoughts of Kasumi being a geisha raced through my mind. Well, she may not have been a full geisha…but she was certainly close to one. Kasumi was a maiko and everyone knew what would need to happen in order for her to earn the title of geisha. Just the thought of one of those boorish, drunken, lusty guards simply looking in Kasumi's direction, let alone finishing the act that would give her the title geisha, made me sick to my stomach.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Kasumi-san?" I whispered softly as I rounded a corner. My ear perked suddenly when I heard voices near my location. Pulling my hood up over my head, I gripped my cane and pressed my back against the wall of a building and listened carefully.

"My greatest apologies sir" the rather loud, almost burly voice of Madame Geisha became louder as she walked up the street with a gentleman, "I had not anticipated her running off like that."

"I would imagine that you would have better control over your geisha's and maiko girls, Madame Geisha." The rhino laughed nervously at the man's comment as they continued walking. I decided to follow them for their conversation peaked my interest. Madame Geisha hinted at a female running from the geisha house, and Kasumi had done just that.

"Oh I keep my ladies close, but my newest maiko is quite a hardhead. But I assure you, she will be in the geisha house tomorrow evening." I watched Madame Geisha walk next to her male companion. And by the odor, the man was a skunk and from his accent, European.

"I would hope so. I had my eyes set on the raccoon and was hoping for a room with the geisha." Although they hadn't said it directly…they we're talking about Kasumi.

"Well she is not yet a geisha, sir. She is a maiko." I hear the skunk sign before mumbling softly to himself.

"Then I will have her service me as a maiko then, Madame Geisha," he was getting frustrated with the rhino and apparently the situation in general, "But I paid for the raccoon and I intend to get what I paid for."

"Of course, sir. I assure you, Kasumi will be ready for you tomorrow evening." I stopped in my tracks, feeling my heart drop when I heard those words. I had to protect Kasumi from Madame Geisha and the skunk. But there was only one issue…Kasumi wouldn't listen to me.


	6. Chapter 6: The Smeared Makeup

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_I know, it's a bit short, but I had originally planned on having chapters 5 and 6 as one solid chapter, but I decided to split them up and make them two chapters. So, because of that, the next chapters will be longer. But for now, here's chapter 6! Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

Chapter 6: The Smeared Makeup

Northern Japan, 1339

There comes a time in a ninja's life that they must start using their skills to not only be stealthy and unseen, but use these traits to protect others. And tonight was the night for me to prove that. I knew that Kasumi was on her way back to the geisha house and I knew that whoever that skunk was, he was planning on promoting her from maiko to full geisha, so my plan was to follow her. If Kasumi noticed that I'd followed her, there was no doubt in my mind that I would become her knew knife holder. But that didn't matter to me; I had to make sure she was safe. I was a calm, nonviolent ninja and sushi chef, but if that skunk laid a single, smelly finger on her, on my Kasumi….

I shook the thought from my head as I sprinted towards the geisha house. I wasn't sure when the skunk was to meet Kasumi, but I didn't want to arrive there too late. I closed my sushi house early this evening, even before Kasumi close up her noodle shop, so I would be sure I could catch her. But somehow, she'd managed to slip out before I had anticipated, so now I was in a race against the clock to catch her before that European skunk got his paws on her first. I slid to a stop across from the geisha house and spotted Madame Geisha standing outside, welcoming men in with a large smile. I surveyed my surroundings, trying to find a way inside without being noticed. My eyes scanned the building quickly, looking for a way in to get to Kasumi. I spotted a window above the front entrance of the building, but Madame Geisha would have to leave. Thankfully, I'd been watching the geisha house for a while now, keeping an eye on Kasumi, and I knew that she met the same man every night. The mysterious tiger that had been wondering around the village for the past month was her favorite client. He met her every night around this time; I can only pray that he would show up this night as well.

It seemed like hours, but eventually my heart fluttered and I sighed with relief when the Spanish tongued, cigar smoking tiger strolled up to the door, putting out his cigar out on the door. He smiled, planting a smoke filled kiss on the rhino's hand before leading her inside, letting the doors close behind them. That was my signal to enter the building. Taking my cane from behind my back I darted forward, latching on to an archway of one of the windows, and hoisted myself up to the top of the archway. From there I climbed, jumped, and used my cane to make my way to the highest window. I pushed the door open with haste, slipping inside quietly. The noise inside was just as loud as usual and the building was filled to the brim with dancing ladies and drunken men. I hastily scanned the floor, searching for the striped tailed skunk or Kasumi. I spotted Madame Geisha and the tiger waltzing into a room together, the door closing soon afterwards.

I made my way to the ground floor and weaved in and out of men and women carrying trays of sake. I tried to listen for the sounds of Kasumi's beautiful voice, but everything was droned out by shouting men. I pushed my way through, almost frantically, knowing that if I couldn't find her soon then I'd be too late, and Kasumi would be a geisha. But one thing I could pick up on was the sound of a certain European accent. I headed towards the direction of the voice, realizing that it was heading towards the back bedrooms, and I knew that Kasumi would have to be near him. After finally breaking through a line of men, I spotted the tail of a skunk round a corner and I silently followed him, staying close but not close enough to where I would be heard. I peered around the corner and noticed that he'd stopped in front of a door, which was now open, and was talking to the person inside.

"You are the one they call…Kasu, Kasu…" he struggled, twirling his fingers in the air as he tried to think of the female's name.

"Kasumi," my heart sank at the name and the all too familiar voice, "and yes, I am." The skunk smiled, a greasy, horrible smile as I saw him lean in, take Kasumi's paw in his own, and plant a rather sloppy kiss on the top of it

I gripped my cane firmly, letting my ears flatten against my head, and forced myself to not lunge forward and beat him into the ground right then and there. Put I stopped myself, waiting for the skunk into the room with Kasumi. When the door closed, I darted forward, heading for the door the skunk had just entered. I pressed my back against the wall next to the room where the skunk had entered the room with Kasumi. I new I would have to do something _now_ or all of my attempts to save her from losing something as precious as her innocent nature to someone that constantly had his nose in the air, for multiple reasons at that. I scanned the hallway quickly, realizing that I was alone before I decided to act on impulse. I clenched my fist and beat against the wooden frames of the rice paper door, hoping I could coax the skunk to the door before things had progressed beyond repair. The door slid opened with agitation as the strong scented skunk emerged halfway from the door frame. I kept my hood over my head as he glanced down the hallway to see the cause of the disturbance. I had to ask fast or he'd go back in and I'd never get the skunk out of the hole.

As he looked away, I silently slipped my fingers to the side of his neck, pressing firmly on the nerve resting silently in his neck, and held them there until the vermin lost his conscience state of mind, and slipped into the doldrums of slumber. The skunk slumped as I pressed his nerves and I was forced to catch him to avoid him falling to the floor, creating a noise, and a possible notice to anyone in the surrounding area. I silently waddled him inside the room he had paid for and let him slide to the floor without a sound. I slid the door closed, to hide the unconscious patron from anyone who may pass by. I stood up straight, stretching my back from hunching over before it dawned on me to look for Kasumi. I looked behind me, noticing the noodle chef standing in front of the window, the moonlight pouring in behind her, hiding her features from me. I wouldn't tell what she was thinking; if she was happy or angry or upset or what was wrong with her, I just know that she was simply standing still.

"Kasumi-san," I said softly, stretching my paw out to her. She took no hesitation with her response to my actions. She rushed forward, her arms wrapping around my waist, and she buried her face in my chest.

"Oh Rioichi," she said through a cracking voice, "I was so scared." I held her to me, my cheek pressed to the top of her head as she cried into my shirt, leaving smudges of white makeup; not that I minded, given the situation.

"You're safe now, Kasumi. I promise," I whispered into her hair as I held the sobbing raccoon to me, waiting for her get this out of her system before taking her home, "I give you my word as a ninja; I will make sure you are protected."


	7. Chapter 7: Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions/Sanzaru Games.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_And here's chapter 7! A bit longer than chapter 6 but still a tad short for my liking. But on a side note, I'm in a bit of a stump. I'm still working on this request, another one, and I'm planning the outline for my Tennessee fiction (which will be done after this one is completed, but that won't be for a while), but I've come up short on oneshot ideas. :/ So, if anyone has any oneshot ideas…I'm open. But other than that, please read, review, and let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!_

Chapter 7: Forbidden Love

Northern Japan, 1339

Crickets chirped softly outside as I wrung out a cloth in a bucket of warm water from indoors. Moonlight slipped through the slats in the shutters in front of the windows, giving the room a soft glow along side the multiple candles that had been lit. Everything was completely silent, aside from the sound of small outdoor insects and dripping water, yet the mood of the air was sad; the aura of sadness emanating from the still shaken noodle chef in front of me. It had taken a while but I eventually got Kasumi to her home, which rested on the floor above her noodle shop, halfway across the village. She had cried into my shirt until most of the makeup from underneath her eyes had ended up on my shirt, but I kept her pressed to me until she was ready to go. I looked up from my bucket of water and the cloth to Kasumi. We sat on our knees in front of each other in the middle of her bedroom, saying nothing to each other. Kasumi had her paws folder in her lap, her eyes were closed gently and her nose pointed to the ground; her head hanging in shame. I felt pity for the woman, she was confused and in need of extra money and everyone knew the money that was to be made at the geisha house…I just don't think she intended to become an actual geisha.

Whatever the case may be, she had been startled, frightened, touched, and kissed by that filthy skunk. Even though the extent of touching and kissing came from the kiss on the top of her paw, it was still too much for her comfort zone and my liking of who touched her wasn't something I was too fond of. Some could say that I was jealous if another man came near her, touched her, or tried to do anything else with Kasumi…but I couldn't help it. No amount of sushi making or ninja training could not tell the heart of a person in love to not feel jealousy when the mate of their desire was pursued by another. Kasumi flinched slightly as I softly pressed the warm cloth to her cheek due to the sudden warmth of the cloth pressing onto the cool, dried tears and makeup that stained her face. I started on her cheek, wiping the makeup from her fun and skin slowly. I looked over her face as I wiped the makeup off; happy to see the white makeup slide from her face and reveal her natural grey fur underneath. I finished removing the makeup from her face before I replaced the wet cloth in the bucket and handed Kasumi a new one.

"Rioichi-san," Kasumi said softly as she dried her face off with the cloth in her paws, "How did you know?" she finally met my gaze, brushing stray strands of hair from her face. I took her paw in mine, running my thumbs over the top and on her slender fingers.

"I heard Madame Geisha speaking with him last night; after you stormed off." She nodded, sighing in the process.

"I hope you can forgive me, Rioichi. I pushed you away when I shouldn't have. I realize now that you were simply looking out for my best interest. I reacted in the wrong way, resulting to anger instead of answering your question. I want to ask for your forgiveness, Rioichi Cooper." I softly placed my paws on the sides of her face and moved a bit closer to her. I tiled her head upwards, making her gaze meet mine before I spoke.

"There is no need to apologize, Kasumi. Forgiveness is only needed when something wrong has been done…you have done nothing wrong. Your anger is your personality; who you are. I love your personality just as much as I love you." Her eyes lit up at the comment, a smile started tugging at her lips…but she didn't return the phrase. Not that it mattered to me really, I knew Kasumi had problems fully expressing her feelings; other than anger, of course. Before it clocked in my mind what either of us were doing, I pressed my lips into her soft, pink ones and held on. I kept my paws on her face, gently caressing it as her fingers brushed my shirt. My eyes open and I watched as she pulled away suddenly, hiding her face and standing.

"I'm sorry, Rioichi," she mumbled as she made her way to the window, "I can't." I furrowed my eyebrows and stood myself, walking up behind Kasumi, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"You cannot what, Kasumi?" I asked her softly, not wanting to anger or pressure the already upset female.

"I want to love you Rioichi-san, I really do," she gripped the windowsill firmly, peering out of the slats in the shutters, "And I know in my heart that I already love you. But I'm not allowed to love you…or anyone for that matter. That is why I am so distant from you. That's why I refuse your compliments or your kisses and touches…I'm not allowed to love." I placed my paws on her hips, holding them firmly from behind as her gaze stayed focused out the window.

"Is it because you don't want our businesses to clash? Kasumi-san, that shouldn't make a difference in anything." She looked behind her shoulder, her gaze meeting mine.

"No!" she whined, "Geisha's aren't allowed to love, Rioichi. You know this." I shook my head and sighed quietly.

"You are not a geisha, Kasumi, you are a maiko." She turned around, facing me and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"But I _will_ be a geisha, Rioichi. And I don't to tell you that I love you and only to know that I could never have you."

"Then leave the geisha house completely, Kasumi," I touched her cheeks again and held her face, "You aren't tied to the house yet. You can still leave while you have a chance."

"I can't leave the house, Rioichi!" she said through a cracked voice, "I can't support myself on my restaurant and thieving alone. I need to have the money or I won't survive. You must understand this."

"Then let me help you. I make more than enough funds in a single day to suit my needs. I can help support you, Kasumi. I can give you money at the end of the week if you need it. You don't need to be selling yourself in the geisha house…I can support you and help you, Kasumi-san."

"I'm not accepting handouts from you, Rioichi. I can't take your money. It would shame my family to borrow from you."

"You can't become a geisha, Kasumi. I've seen the way those men look at you and the way they try to throw themselves at you. Look at the skunk. He was so close to turning you into a geisha."

"Rioichi, if you love me then you would accept me for the decisions I make…intelligent or stupid." I sighed, grasping her waist and pulling her to me slowly.

"I do love you, Kasumi-san," I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead softly, "I just worry for you. I could not stand to see you hurt." she smiled, her paws returned to my shoulders.

"I know you worry…because I worry as well."

"Why are you not allowed to love in the geisha house, Kasumi?" I knew the answer to this question, but I had to know if she thought it to be true as well.

"Madame Geisha says that if we love another…then out attention to our clients will be lower. We would not make as much money for our self and for Madame Geisha and she would make us leave."

"But what if she did not know?" she looked up to me, her small eyebrows knitting together on her brow.

"What are you saying, Rioichi-san?" I smiled at her, smoothing her hair and taking in her scent of sweet, fresh cherry blossoms.

"We can love each other, Kasumi, as long as Madame Geisha does not find out," I held her waist to me tightly as I put my mouth to her ear, whispering, "And I promise not to tell anyone." She giggled softly, her beautiful gaze meeting mine.

"And I promise not to tell anyone as well." We stood there, saying nothing to each other, simply looking over each other and holding on. Like before, we inched our muzzles toward each other until our lips met again. Only this time, Kasumi didn't pull away.


End file.
